Pants and skirts are commonly designed to be supported about the waist of a wearer by means of belts passed through a set of loops secured about the waist of the garments and fastened to themselves. Belts are commonly constructed of attractive materials to complement the garments aesthetically. Personal expressions of fashion through selection of belts are thus normally limited to their design and color. Threading and unthreading of belts through the loops can often be tedious due to tight fits that are created where the width of the belt closely matches that of the loops.